


Spread

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [13]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Jamie can't resist him, Luke is unfairly hot in a dirty tank top and boxers, M/M, for Amanda's birthday, hiding lube all over like a good boyscout, inspired by Luke's photo spread, photogenic Luke, so belated I suck, some schmoopy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: When Luke comes in looking stunning Jamie is struck with the need to photograph him which leads to the need to fuck him on the couch





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> This is a very belated birthday gift for my amazing bestie Amanda and I am sorry it is late and it isn't event he one I planned on writing but inspiration struck with the release of the photo shoot Luke did and how incredibly stunnign and fuckable he looked. I love you Manda <3

Spread

Jamie’s best friend, Lily Collins, was an aspiring young photographer. In Jamie’s, only slightly biased, opinion she was damn good at it too. She had an eye for beauty and wasn’t afraid to take risks. It was Lily who had done his very first band poster and would no doubt do more for the band in the years to come. The point was Lily was damn good at it and she had taken it upon herself to give him some crash courses and pointers. While he was no expert he could still take a damn good photograph. Although Jamie often found inspiration on a musical level he never had been consumed with the need to capture something on film with that same urgency. That was until one morning Luke had thrown on a thigh-length tweed jacket over a white tank top and his boxers to go grab the paper. When he had come back in hair tousled and jacket wrapped around his half naked body Jamie had been struck by that desire to photograph it. The first click of the camera had caught Luke off guard and the second shot caught him mid laugh, crow’s feet etched into his skin and his natural fangs exposed. Later Jamie would develop a copy to hang on their wall.

 

“What are you doing, love?” Luke asked wryly, strong fingers scratching at his neck.

“Making tea, what’s it look like, old man.” Jamie tossed back, centering his boyfriend in the frame and feeling the shutter click under his index finger.

“I can see that, what I mean is why?”

 

Luke’s face was flushed slightly pink from the biting wind outside and his embarrassment making him look all the more photogenic.

 

“I’m inspired. Please?” and really the one word was all he ever had to say.

 

Jamie snapped a couple more before suggesting Luke lose the jacket.

 

“About time, it’s bloody hot in here with this thing on.” Luke grumbled, but still moved to sit down against the wall at Jamie’s follow up request.

 

A roll of film later – yes roll not digital, Lily had impressed the value of film to him – Jamie’s inspiration was completely overshadowed by the desire he was feeling at seeing Luke stretched out around their flat. Jamie put the camera down carefully on the coffee table walked over to where Luke was stretched across the couch, arms crossed behind his head. Luke watched his approach without moving, eyes tracking him, darkened with a reciprocal lust. They had fallen silent through the last shots and Jamie was loathe to break the spell that had descended in the flat. Without speaking he stopped at Luke’s hips and slowly pulled his own t-shirt up over his head before pushing the clinging material of his boxer-briefs down his legs. Luke’s eyes tracked his movement but he kept his arms behind his head.

Jamie reached over Luke to shove an arm down the side of the couch, rooting around for a moment before his fingers closed around the hard plastic of a bottle of lube. He pulled it out and quickly popped the lid, squeezing an ample amount onto his fingers before tossing it aside. Drawing up his left leg he braced it on the couch, legs spread so he could easily reach down to rub at his hole with lube slick fingers. Sometimes he would draw this part out, tease himself while Luke watched, knowing that the older man enjoyed every second of the show. This wasn't one of those times. He needed Luke inside of him too badly for finesse and seduction.

Jamie was quite familiar with his body and its limits. He prepped himself as minimally as he could get away with before moving to straddle Luke. He pulled the white boxers Luke wore down so that his thick cock lay flat against his stomach. Jamie's asshole fluttered at the sight and impatiently he shifted and rose up so that he could get a grip on Luke's cock and feed it up into his body, sinking down until he was fully seated. He could feel the throb of Luke's pulse inside his own body and it made him whimper, his own cock heavy between his legs. Jamie could see Luke’s biceps twitching, the veins in his forearm standing out as he tried to hold himself still. Slowly Jamie began to move, as his hips swivelled and he worked himself up and down Luke’s cock he began to count in his head. He had barely gotten to ten before Luke was moving, shifting into a half curl so that he could grip Jamie’s hips. Large hands held tight and Jamie’s mouth fell open on a moan as Luke began to fuck up into him in earnest.

It was grunts and moans, the wet slap of skin to skin and punched out whimpers. Jamie dug his teeth into the fullness of his bottom lip, dragging teeth over it roughly as his whole body sparked and started to shake. It might have been embarrassing at how close he was already except with Luke he knew he never had to be embarrassed, so he let himself go, surrendered to the feelings shaking him apart. Jamie felt Luke’s hands tighten on his hips, hard enough to leave bruises that Jamie would secretly admire later, as he moved with a ferocity that was no stranger to their sex life. Luke held him so that every powerful thrust of his hips rammed the blunt head of his cock into the sensitive bundle of nerves that was Jamie’s prostate, making him cry out, shattering the semi-quiet of the room. Jamie’s body was coated in sweat, legs twitching alongside Luke’s hips as he rode the wave of pleasure that was crashing down on him, turning him out until all he could do was shake and cry, spurting his release over both their chests. Luke’s strength was the only thing keeping him upright as Luke continued to fuck up into him, wild and ferocious in perfect contrast to the passive serenity during their makeshift photo shoot. Jamie whimpered as Luke’s cock carved out his sensitive insides, his own spent cock trying valiantly to get hard again from the sensations. When Luke came it was with a silent cry that contorted his face into the most beautiful look of pleasured agony. He spilled deep inside of Jamie and he swore that he could feel the warmth of it coating his insides and a second wave of pleasure rode over him with the sensation.

As Luke collapsed back into the couch Jamie followed him down, the squish of drying come between them making him wrinkle his nose but not bothering him enough to move. They lay there for a moment breathing heavily before attempting to speak. Heartbeats still racing and fingers tracing idly at any skin they could reach. Jamie snuggled in closer and let out a contented sigh that had Luke chuckling softly into his sweat damp hair.

 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Luke said, reaching up to sling an arm across Jamie’s back.

“Couldn’t help it, you’re just too hot.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Luke replied.

“Not flattery, truth.”

“Well you make a convincing case, love.”

“Gimme a minute and I’ll prove my point.” Jamie replied with a half-hearted wiggle of his hips.

“You can have all the minutes.”

 

It might have been sappy and spoken in the bliss of orgasm but Jamie couldn’t help but smile like a fool and want every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned photo shoot
> 
> http://www.justjared.com/2016/10/05/luke-evans-poses-in-his-underwear-for-sexy-interview-spread/


End file.
